Midnight Hair
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: Diddy plays Lucina a song.


**why the hell am I the only one shipping (human) Diddy/Lucina everyone in the fanbase should it's total OTP material tyvm**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, regret nothing, and let them forget nothing**

"Want me to play you a song?"

Unshakable grin suddenly turned shy, he retreats to his station, hand on a turntable, the other trying to adjust his cap in a way that can try and fail to hide his embarrassment. Either naive or unwilling to let herself believe the implications of his body language, she follows him, witnessing the maestro's orchestra for the first time. Everything is so far beyond her grasp, so far beyond what she imagined, just like the world around her, just like him. Everything was so much euphoria wrapped in expressive color that shrouded something deeper. Just like him.

"I would love it."

Damn the fact that there's already been enough music in the hall that he's played, occasionally his own loud dance music, he just wants to show it all to her. That's how they met. Music goaded the two of them into the courage to act on what until then had been curious stares and unfulfilled fantasies. His whole life was music, and the creation of it. He swears there was a boombox in his nursery. Meanwhile all she knows about music is the historical, celebratory usage of music to mark victory, to tell tales both too tall to live or too tall to believe. She wasn't a singer, she was an actress, the kind of woman people would sing odes about. At least, that was always her desire. It never quite happened, because she was just another fighter in the wars of others, until now. Until this invitation.

"Cool... but just so you know, it's different from the other stuff I made."

It is wildly different. His speciality was always house music- loud, happy-to-be-alive dance music that focused more on making people excited and lively than it was to evoke something more complex. That's how he was. It's how he is now. He wants to have adventures, see the world, and bring joy to others and himself through music. The longer he's known her, though... he'd never let that go, but he wants to explore new realms of music. He recalls times of emotions where he heard his type of music turned a different way. Something quieter, more introspective, more alive, if not just happy. It became synonymous with her. The way her midnight hair was too perfectly straight, the way she stood so tall as if she was to be heroic for herself. She's his knight in shining armor, with all of the statuesque mystery, adorable seriousness, and quiet passion that could blindside even the worst of foes. She was the sound of that music that started to enter his subconscious, almost as new to him as it was for her.

"I don't mind. I think it's fascinating."

She found his modesty charming, that something like this was enough to make him nervous. Foolishly, she felt as nervous for herself, not knowing what new sound would come out of this. New. Unusual. Exciting. Breathtaking. Ever since she's left home she's not sure she's caught her breath, so far removed was this world from hers. She wanted to explore it all, make it her kingdom, but the cities remained untamed. The world used to be simple enough even in its complexity, but now she's consistently thrown for a loop. Here he is, so simplistic, never lying, never wasting words, and while not as elegant as she expected someone with his jittery energy, shaggy hair and thin unkempt scruff between wide eyes and a goofy grin to be her escort, she couldn't have found anyone more like her. She had to wonder what sort of music he had next. She could almost reach to the fascinating new technological music he presented to everyone else, but she wondered if she could reach any further, get any closer.

"Okay. Here goes, Luci."

He's scared out of his mind, his heart's about to leap out of his red shirt, and he's never been more excited as he presses the play button.

"I'm listening, Sir D... er, Diddy."

She doesn't know what to expect. Anything could play right now. Anything could happen. She doesn't know how she could possibly be surprised at this rate, but she knows she will be.

The music plays.

It takes awhile for her to react- he looks on with concern, waiting for a sign, and she yearns for the sound of music, her preconceptions her only preparation- but she finally hears it. It comes in slowly, and could be mistaken for ambient background noise, almost not from the speakers in the empty hall, but she knows. It's already evoked memories. She pictures herself in an empty fields, camping for a night. Always a necessity on the surface, the wind nipping at her tent, the nighttime chill shielded by thick blankets on the rough ground. Something she taught herself to endure. Something she misses. She hears something that sounds like that wind now, that can't be it, but is absolutely it.

"That noise..."

He flinches at first as she grabs his arm, because it's the intense kind of grab that precedes a sword slash in tournament fights, but he lets it happen. He wants to tell her it's okay, it's intentional, it's part of his experimental phase in music. Is it too weird, he wonders, did I scare her? Is this just not good sounding from me? That can't be. Not that Diddy is cocky about his music, but he KNOWS that piece had to mean something. All he could think of at home was just how beautiful it could get during the sunsets and when the moon rose. The way his hair clung to his back, covering him like fur, underneath giant trees in the jungle where others were with him. Such a perfect concept of unity and beauty... and that's what she was to him, some beautiful company beneath the moonlight.

"Are you okay?"

She takes it in. Guitars start to play, the kind she was always familiar with. Strings that didn't have any reason to be played but were thankfully performed. Did they tell a story? Did they proclaim someone's greatness? Maybe not, but it still was somewhere she wanted to be. She could almost feel the stars shining on her in miniscule dots that didn't reflect their magnitude, and the chills down her spine as a thin choir noise played over something she couldn't even describe... just soft tones that complimented it perfectly. It was witchcraft. It was alchemy. It was lovely. And it was hers.

"I'm amazing."

She is amazing, and he knows that, otherwise he wouldn't have made... whatever this is. Wayward sounds carefully arranged to create precise music. Just gut feelings, like his feelings for her. Something that can say words he isn't eloquent enough to say. Because he's always been all feelings, all emotions, an open book no one can read, but damn if she doesn't try. And maybe this will help her. Her hand's loosening on his, and he can feel her perfect stance loosen up just a tad. She's letting go for the sake of the music, and he smiles, because that's how you do it.

A part of her is still gone with the ambiance, taken to the ideas of where she's been, places she's always been at alone. A lone wolf, a warrior, someone who longed for more but someone who was happy where she was. No, her dreams, her destiny, her abilities, those were never the problem. She'd just never thought it useful to open herself up to... all of this. Now she wished she'd have done it sooner, but at the same time, she could experience this feeling for the first time forever.

The music dies down, and they return to Earth. His eyes haven't left her body, which is still a good foot taller than his, but doesn't stand to attention, isn't concerned with how she looks, is allowing herself to just get lost in the music for a moment while he's lost in her. Her eyes remain closed until the music completely ends, her mind chasing after every shadow of an instrument, trying to stay there, because she could be there forever, but she knows she lives on this planet, and any idea or incarnation of heaven will have to wait.

"That was... lovely. Does it have a name?"

He blushes, and his cap can't even remotely hide it.

"Oh... I named it Midnight Hair."

She closes her eyes again, never expecting that any ode to her would be so unique, so beautiful.


End file.
